This invention relates to furniture construction, and more particularly to a mechanical linkage for rotatably linking an arm rest relative to the base on which it is mounted.
A person who spends many hours a day seated in a chair needs to frequently alter position to ease the strain on the musculoskeletal system. Secretaries and other office personnel in particular must be comfortably seated in well-fitting chairs to avoid certain over-use injuries such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, neck and back strain. To avoid such injuries, a well-fitting chair should preferably include an adjustable arm rest to provide maximum support for the back and arms of the seated person.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,328 to Kortsch discloses an adjustable arm rest for a dental chair. However, the arm rest does not include any mechanism for adjusting the force required to modify the arm rest position.
What is still needed is an office chair with an arm rest which is rotatably adjustable to support the arm of the seated person in a selected position, and which will reliably remain in the selected position until repositioned as desired.